An investigation was carried out on the interaction of nitric oxide and the iron-sulfur cluster of aconitase to determine: 1) how cytotoxic nitric oxide is bound to iron-sulfur cluster, and 2) a possible regulatory mechanism for converting the IRE-BP (inactive with iron-sulfur cluster) to IRE-BP (active, nitric oxide cluster).